


A Secret Sleepover

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Manga AU [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Het, Human, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Content, Sleepovers, Smut, Teenagers, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Cyclonus comes into Tailgate's room when he spends the night at her house.





	

Tailgate panted hard, clutching her chest tightly as she turned her head. Her alarm clock read 2:24am; everyone else in the house, including her brother and his friends, were sleeping. She should have been asleep too. And she was… until about an hour ago when Cyclonus came into her room.

He had only meant to check on her, but she was a light sleeper and had woken up. Then they started talking, Cyclonus sitting on the floor next to her bed as he stroked her face… and then he kissed her. Once, twice, before he crawled into her bed and…

Tailgate bit back a moan when he gave a hard thrust into her pussy. Cyclonus had only pulled down his pants while she had only taken off her shorts. And now he was thrusting into her wet pussy, grunting with each slap of their hips. She did her best to keep her voice muffled, knowing that she couldn’t be loud now. If her father or brother saw her like this…

His arms suddenly wrapped around her, forcing her to reach up and grip his shoulders tightly as he grinded hard into her. Tailgate’s toes curled, whimpering softly as he breathed hard in her ear.

“Tailgate… Primus, Tailgate…”

“Hmmm…!” Her insides clenched hard, her hips bucking up. His voice was so low and deep, resonating within her… It always made her feel weird whenever he whispered in her ear like that. It turned her on so much and when he did it while he was pounding into her pussy?

“Are you cumming?” he whispered. “Are you going to cum again?”

She couldn’t answer in fear that she would end up moaning. But she hugged him tighter, burying her face into his shirt. She hated how fast she came whenever they did it. It seemed that all he had to do was put it in and she would orgasm in a flash. It didn’t help that Cyclonus knew just where to rub to make her all hot and wet…

Tailgate gasped when he suddenly kissed her, slamming into her. It was enough to make her cum, arching up against his chest as she screamed into the kiss. He stilled his hips as she came around him, insides rippling and twitching around him. It was a good thing he was kissing her; otherwise he had feeling she would have woken up the entire house with her scream. As much as he didn’t care if that happened, he knew Tailgate would have been devastated.

As she came down from her high, Cyclonus released her lips. Poor Tailgate panted hard, shaking and whimpering as her hands fell to the sheets. He rubbed her hips, helping her calm down while still inside of her. It was hard, but he kept a straight face and planted soft kisses up and down her face.

“Cy-Cy-Cyclonus…”

He shushed her in between gentle kisses. “I’m here, Tailgate, it’s all right…”

“B-But you didn’t cum…”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Tailgate squirmed beneath him, moving her arms up to wrap around his neck and holding him close. She hated orgasming before him; she didn’t want him to feel unsatisfied with her. If he felt like he was doing all the work and not getting any sort of gratification, she might just dump her… She wouldn’t be able to handle a break up, especially if he would continue to come over to her house and hang out with her brother.

Cyclonus moved to pull out, only to gasp when he felt Tailgate’s legs wrap around his waist. He looked back down at her, realizing just how tightly she was gripping his shirt. While he wanted to tell her it was fine, he would have been lying to himself if this wasn’t what he wanted as well. Still, he had to be sure this was okay. That Tailgate wanted it too.

“Is it all right if I cum inside?” he murmured softly, stretching up a hand to stroke her cheek.

The younger girl blushed, but nodded. It would have been all right… She was on the pill anyway. Not to mention they couldn’t afford to make a mess. If her father or brother found any suspicious stains on her sheets, they probably wouldn’t let Cyclonus come over again. The last thing she wanted was to ruin his friendship with Crashland.

He smiled, planting a soft kiss to her forehead before rocking his hips. Tailgate flinched, titling back her head as the thick cock pumped in and out of her wet pussy. She nearly shrieked when his other hand came up to play with her clitoris, but she slapped a hand over her mouth to keep any moans from escaping.

Cyclonus knew it wouldn’t take him much longer to get off. He had been holding back for a while and now with her pussy so wet and clenching around him? The most he could do was try to give her another small orgasm when he came. Thankfully, Tailgate was a sensitive lover, so thrusting hard and slow into her while rubbing and pinching her clit.

“Tailgate… Primus, Tailgate…”

She moaned into her hand, arching up against him. By the way he was slapping into her, she knew he was going to cum soon. She found herself eager for it, locking her legs tightly around his hips and to keep her to him. Just a little more, she only needed a little more and…

Cyclonus suddenly buried his face into her neck, slamming deep before groaning into her skin. The younger woman moaned into her hand as a second orgasm hit, toes curling when thick fluids flooded her insides. Her hand fell from her mouth, panting hard as Cyclonus held her limp body close.

She shivered, wiggling beneath him as her second orgasm died out. He was still cumming, fluids squirting inside her pussy and filling up her womb. Being cummed inside always felt so weird… It made her inside tingle and made her feel all hot and anxious. But a good sort of anxious, if that made any sense.

“Are you all right, Tailgate?” he murmured.

“Mm-hmm…”

Cyclonus pulled away from her, gently pulling out his flaccid and sticky cock. He reached over to her night stand, grabbing a few tissues from the tissue box she had next to her alarm clock. Though embarrassed, Tailgate spread her legs to let her boyfriend wipe away their leaking mixed fluids. She had originally been mortified when he would first do this, but he said he wanted to. That he liked taking care of her once everything was finished.

And they were definitely finished for the night. Despite her desire for him to stay, he needed to head back to Crashland’s room and she needed to get to sleep. He had been gone way too long already. If her brother woke up and saw Cyclonus was gone… She didn’t even want to think about it.

He threw away the dirty tissues before leaning down to kiss her forehead. “I shouldn’t have kept you up… I’m sorry.”

“N-No, i-it’s fine… I-I wanted to…”

Cyclonus almost chuckled at the blush on her cheeks, but held it back to a smile. Giving her one last kiss, he fixed himself up before standing up. “Sleep well, Tailgate.”

“Y-You too, Cyclonus…”

Looking her over one last time, Cyclonus quickly walked out of room and closed the door behind him. She waited a few moments before putting back on her underwear and shorts again, still blushing as she lied back down to sleep. Even though her brother would have been mortified, she hoped Cyclonus would spend the night again. She definitely liked these sleepovers more than she should have.


End file.
